


黏云糖

by CooCoo_030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooCoo_030/pseuds/CooCoo_030
Summary: 校医哈利x高中生德拉科。老师占学生便宜。预警:内窥镜paly。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	黏云糖

德拉科感觉自己陷在浓重的混沌里，像纸糊胶住他的眼皮，缠绕着自己的热在皮肤上滚动，胸腔喷涌而出的吐息灼烧着空气，于是他似乎被抛进深海，窒息，沉没。

“Draco·Malfoy?”他听见一把低沉沙哑的嗓音，他感觉有指头在抚自己的唇，粗糙的质感久久不离去，直到它破开自己的牙齿，为自己的口腔渡上轻薄的凉。

“Draco，醒过来。别咬嘴唇。”  
这是怎么回事？他的世界好像清明，他的眼皮不再沉重，他的皮肤褪去热量。德拉科此刻是死去的凤凰，化成灰烬，火焰的余温仍能够灼痛他，他在狭小的空间挣扎，直到一阵风吹来，卷走他的残骸，亲吻他的疤痕，捧上一束光，于是他终于获得新生。  
德拉科睁开眼睛，是晃眼的光，一圈圈的漾开。他茫然地眨了眨眼，一片绿就涌进他的脑海，接着是爆发的羞耻——他能清楚感受到他含着的属于老师的指头，以及他的淌下的唾液，已经顺着下巴颏儿坠到脖子。

哈利缓缓抽出拇指，灯光映亮水色，杂着几丝红，是方才这位学生咬破嘴唇的血。他感到这个漂亮少年面颊瞬间爆出红色，不同于他的嘴唇溢出的艳红，这种红是漫山的灿烂的花，娇憨的粉铺满视野。  
好看。  
于是老师万恶的手指又蹭上了学生的唇，揩去唾液与血，却为他添几分潋滟的水光。哈利故作轻松地扶正镜框，端着一贯的老师做派核对他的姓名。  
“Draco·Malfoy?”

德拉科长久的愣神，久到哈利抚上他的后颈摸索，寻到德拉科最近发现的酸胀肿块按压，突然窜上的热流带着危险的预告，他猛地想到他晕去的上一秒还在同着朋友端着他一贯高傲的姿态嬉笑穿梭于校园，下一秒就一股高热袭来，头昏脑涨，他挣扎着吐出对秃头教师的最后一句玩笑话，就膝盖软得支撑不起他的身躯，双眼发黑，伴着浓重的晕眩感失去最后一丝意识。于是德拉科在哈利诧异的目光下，狠狠地颤了颤。他同时感到自己身体的异样，软，湿，沉重，他又要被抛回海里。 

可是他没有，德拉科等了几许，只有仍在摸索的大手，时不时的询问，他配合的点头或者摇头，偷偷的夹紧自己的臀瓣，好让自己的校裤不被沾湿。这太痛苦了，德拉科根本不明白湿哒哒滴水的自己到底怎么回事，他的脸应该像老师袖子上别的值日章一样红，但老师好像根本不在意，一脸严肃地在他身上摸上摸下，时不时低头在一本黑色本子上记上一些什么。

医务室静得只剩老师刷刷写字的声音和德拉科偷偷的喘息，他趁老师低头写字，急忙的瞄了一眼他的袖章，姓名一栏写着哈利•波特。  
德拉科迷迷糊糊的脑子有些反应，哈利•波特不是那个留德教授吗，最近才回来，居然屈尊来做医务室医生了？德拉科被困在自己的思维里，哈利的手已经从腰往上，要去摸他的乳头了。可是衣服碍着，哈利一手又搀着德拉科，只好让德拉科自己捏着被卷上去的衣摆，一只大手对德拉科的胸口又揉又搓，掌心薄薄的茧蹭过德拉科的小乳头，他狠狠地颤了颤，屁股在哈利看不见的地方淌着水，小腿藏在裤子里发着抖。

哈利抬眼瞥了眼躲在卷起的布料后只露了一双含情的眼的德拉科，喉结滚了滚，刻意捏起可怜楚楚的一点。  
“痒？”哈利把德拉科的乳头把玩在两指间，好玩地看着浑身僵直却记得点头回答他的小家伙，突然松了手低头写起东西，留德拉科茫然地眨了眨眼，不知该不该把衣服放下。  
哈利没等他纠结太久就撤了搀着他的手，德拉科差点软倒在沙发。身着白色长褂的老师已经走向房间另一角，打开一个略有些大的机器开始捣鼓，德拉科望着他的背影，悄悄地夹紧两腿摩挲，被这小小的快感刺激得屁股更湿，他开始想念老师的大手。

“能站起来吗？”  
哈利突然想起的嗓音吓得德拉科一颤，连忙撑着扶手就要站起来却又软了腿。哈利赶快过来重新搀着他，把他带到一个卫生间。德拉科在门口探了探头，里面很干净宽敞，只有一个花洒，却有十来平方。哈利把他领进去，吩咐他把裤子脱了，德拉科一时很扭捏，他真的不想让老师看见他湿淋淋的屁股。  
可是哈利看起来还是很正经严肃，德拉科只好在他的注视下磨磨唧唧的开始脱裤子。等他的裤子被剥下来后，浅灰色的内裤已经晕湿了一大片，变成深色。德拉科不知所措地站着，只觉得无比羞耻，一双眼紧紧盯着自己的白色袜子。  
“…把内裤也脱掉，然后拿水冲干净。”

德拉科一听几乎要昏过去，恰逢一股情热涌上来，他膝盖一软，险些跪下去，被哈利一把捞起来。德拉科好像感受到老师的低气压，哆哆嗦嗦马上弯腰也把内裤扯下来，再站起来哈利的手臂自然而然搀上德拉科的腰，另一只手已经取下花洒在调试水温。  
淅淅沥沥的水声里，哈利努力调整着呼吸，直到水温合适，他猛吸一口气，开始为德拉科清洗湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，德拉科靠着他哆哆嗦嗦，闭着眼像在忍受发情的苦。哈利本想好好地冲干净，可没料到水流刚碰上德拉科的阴茎，他就射了，整个人在他怀里抽搐，哈利只好草率冲一下，狼狈地把德拉科带出了卫生间。

德拉科白色的袜子已经湿了，踩在医务室的地板留下一串湿漉漉的脚印。他光着腿被哈利带到他刚刚捣鼓着的机器前，让德拉科躺上去。德拉科打量一番这个机器，倒有一个能躺人的地方，他便听话地爬了上去。可他仰面躺好后却犯了难，他没处儿搭脚，脚尖堪堪抵着地，发软的腿不住的颤。这时候哈利从两侧推来架子，捏着德拉科的脚踝搭上去，他一时被摆成了门户大开的姿势，后庭那眼穴正正地对着哈利。德拉科害臊地立马挣开了，却被哈利摁回去，拉出绑带把他两条腿固定住。  
“Professor Potter…？”德拉科稍稍抬了抬头，不确定的询问道。回答他的只有拍在他小腿的手掌，然后哈利就退回了电脑桌前，不知进行了什么操作，机器开始动起来。

固定德拉科脚的两边支架分开，将他的两条腿拉得更开。然后降下来一个圆柱形物体，一直降到德拉科的后穴，冰凉的触感让德拉科一阵瑟缩。这个圆柱形物体直抵着后穴往里挤，德拉科又下意识开始挣扎起来，可机器根本没打算停，柔软的穴肉被欺负得开始吞吃这个略显巨大的物体，可德拉科猛地一抖，脸色煞白。  
哈利一见赶紧摁停，将窥镜退开后走上前去查看，发觉这个小家伙竟然已经憋出眼泪来了，滑落一半坠在面颊上，可怜兮兮的。哈利叹了口气，手掌摸上德拉科的屁股。

“Draco，我要帮你，呃、扩张一下，痛了你就喊，好吗？”  
德拉科费力的仰起脑袋冲他点了点头，深深的吸了口气，还没等呼出去一根手指就刺了进来。高热的穴肉很快包裹上哈利的手指，描绘出形状。哈利咬紧了牙把手指往里探，待德拉科适应后又伸进一根，两根手指搅着内壁。德拉科实在不敢当着老师的面呻吟出声，只好狠狠咬住自己的手指，汗湿的发沾在他乱蹭的脸颊。哈利安安分分的扩张至三指，速度骤然变快的抽插，直到德拉科又一次泄在他的掌心，才重新回到座位。  
刚泄过的德拉科气还没喘匀，之前那个圆柱体又抵上了他的后穴，他想并上腿阻止它的侵入却被桎梏在原地，被欺负软了的穴肉很快陷下去，吞吃了圆柱体的前端。德拉科下意识弓起了背将屁股抬高想躲开它的进攻，却不料又吃进去一点，一声长长的吟哦被扼杀在喉咙里。哈利一看又离开座位，将德拉科的手指从嘴里救出，索性将两只手也扣在两侧，又缓缓的抚着德拉科抬起的腰，一边缓声哄着德拉科一边手动将窥镜向里推。  
德拉科呜呜咽咽地扭着身子想摆脱，可就是被迫一点一点把粗大的窥镜全部吃下去了。哈利夸他乖孩子，抚摸着他湿软的金发，等德拉科抽噎得不那么厉害后，又回到电脑前。

电脑屏幕里是德拉科的内壁。哈利没想到德拉科的生殖腔这么浅，窥镜前端已经抵住了腔口，那里露着一个翕动的小口。哈利操作着窥镜退出去一些，穴肉紧紧咬着窥镜挽留，摩擦让德拉科又颤抖起来，手指无措地抓紧周围的布料。窥镜退开几厘米后，又撞了回去，德拉科整个身子跟着哆嗦了一下，轻轻地呜咽了一声。  
哈利看了看屏幕，发现生殖腔口并没有变化的迹象，只好将屏幕移向德拉科这边，又来到德拉科身边握住窥镜后端的机械臂，前前后后开始快速动作，将德拉科整个人钉住。没经几下撞击德拉科就呜呜的哭出声来，腰左右摇晃起来，像在忘情迎合又像在无望躲避。哈利见他快要高潮，赶快又捏着他的性器，看了两眼屏幕。

“Draco，放松，打开你的生殖腔。”  
可德拉科只觉得两眼冒着白光，嘴里胡乱的求饶，脚趾蜷缩，脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓。哈利只好停下动作，在窥镜左右两侧摸索。这几十秒里德拉科又用屁股开始蹭那个窥镜，哈利目光沉了沉，朝着他的屁股掴了一巴掌，打得臀肉颤颤巍巍，德拉科一下子僵住了，响亮的巴掌声响在他耳里让他羞得无地自容。哈利终于摸到那个按钮，一时忘了提醒德拉科就按了下去。窥镜中央突然探出两根指头粗细的摄像头，小心翼翼的试探着腔口。生殖腔已经张开一些了，但一时无法容纳这个条状摄像头。可这个摄像头轻轻戳刺几番，就自顾自闯进了omega脆弱的生殖腔。  
德拉科被刺激得叫不出声，只有仰着脖子无声抗议，身子剧烈地晃起来，却将窥镜送得更深。哈利急急的凑近电脑观察德拉科生殖腔的情况，草草记下几笔后操作着要将窥镜退出。  
生殖腔口吮着条状摄像头，离开生殖腔时摄像头的棱角刮到腔口，激得德拉科眼前阵阵发白。整个窥镜退出来时扯出啵的一声，德拉科又泄了一次，把他的小腹射得脏兮兮一片，自己却歪头昏睡了过去。

哈利附身将吻落在德拉科的额角，把他手脚的绑带都解开后将他抱起放在沙发上，从卫生间取来打湿的毛巾帮他擦拭过后给他盖上薄毯，自己去卫生间解决他快憋坏的大家伙。桌上的本子上寥寥草草的写着：腺体发育完整；乳头很软，适合哺育…生殖腔发育良好，受孕率高。


End file.
